


The Queen's visit

by SrtaGreenhouse



Series: Farah and Griffin [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: F/F, Protective Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaGreenhouse/pseuds/SrtaGreenhouse
Summary: With Queen Luna visiting Alfea, Farah has to keeps quiet at her aggressions, Griffin hasn't.
Relationships: Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club), Farah Dowling | Faragonda/Griffin, Farah Dowling/Griffin
Series: Farah and Griffin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175993
Kudos: 20





	The Queen's visit

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request you can find me at @inlovewithfairies on tumblr.  
> Feel free to let me know what you think :)

Twice per year if not more Luna had developed the bothering habit of visiting the school for a checkup. Those days had been misery incarnated for Farah, but the Queen was the Queen and after all she was in her lands.

Dressed in a long trench coat Farah stepped out of her office and strolled downstairs, she reached the front doors and noticed the cars far away from the entrance, she had a minute at most. She felt something in her shoulder and turned around to a red eyed raven, she smiled and caressed its feathers.

"Air support, huh?"

The moment the cars drove past the gates the raven left her shoulder and flew to a nearby tree. Farah straightened her coat and waited for Luna to get out of the car, she bowed her head a little and greeted her.

"Queen Luna, pleasure to see you"

"Pleasure to see you too, Farah." The woman walked inside the building and Farah followed, there goes the air support.

They discussed pleasantries for a while, they covered most of the school, they lacked the specialists training area.

"You know dear, I have some oils to recommend if you want. Your skin seems to be absorbing all your stress." Said Luna smiling at her, passive aggressive behavior was kind of her thing. Farah smiled tightly and they walked toward the specialists. She felt the raven fly over their heads and next to Saul, far over the field. They reached them after a while, both of them feeling Farah's discomfort, the headmistress held her head up but her eyes showed doubt.

"Queen Luna" said both Griffin and Saul bowing.

"Headmaster Silva, Headmistress Griffin" she replied.

Farah felt the aura of protection surrounding her, she looked away from the training and into the purple haired woman, who smiled at her and focused back on something Luna was saying. Comments on their skills at teaching filled the air, interrupted by a first year specialist falling into the water and swimming to the shore, later realizing it was where they were standing, soaked he looked up and noticed the four adults standing at him, he gulped. Bowing he moved away fast and reached for a towel, only to have all the water away from him with a flicker of Farah's hand, he looked back and gave her a small smile and a nod. 'Thanks'.

"I think it's time for some tea, don't you think, Farah?" Luna spoke and began walking towards the school without waiting for an answer, Farah hurried after her and gave Griffin and Saul a grimace, Saul answered with a thumbs up and Griffin with a side smile. They were half way through the lawn when Luna spoke again.

"I know that you love teaching, but I don't know how you can manage to live here without a partner, I would find it impossible not to have a family, no one to go back home to. Don't you ever feel lonely? The students will leave at some point after all" Luna had faux worry all over her face and Farah felt an ache on her chest.

"You get used to it. The students are more important, their education comes first." She half smiled at her and walked all the way to the building.

A couple hours later, Griffin walked into their suite, she had trained for a while with the specialists and needed a shower and her bed, it had been a long time. She opened the door and hung her coat by it, shoes off she walked past the kitchen and into the living room area, Farah looked up at her scrunching her face and closed her eyes, tension in her body. Shit she had messed it up. There in the living room was Farah, sitting on the sofa with Queen Luna on the armchair across from her, sipping on a cup of tea. Queen Luna's eyebrows shot upwards and looked at Griffin with shock.

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise" spoke the Queen resting the cup on the table. Griffin saw as Farah's head hung and the tension building up in her body.

"When you mentioned tea I figured it would be in the office." Said Griffin rooted to her spot trying not to stare at any fairy.

"I was wondering what Farah's suite would be like, I have to admit it is brighter than I thought."

"We decided to have tea here instead," said Farah, turning to her again. The night was setting outside the window and Griffin doubted whether to stay or leave. Marvelled at the new discovery Queen Luna urged her to sit on the sofa.

"Come on, you don't have to be all weird because I'm here, I'm Farah's friend."

Farah wanted to roll her eyes but she had to admit that having caught Luna out of guard was rather pleasant. Griffin got another cup of tea and walked to the sofa, giving Farah a kiss on the head as she went by, slightly caressing her shoulder. Queen Luna smiled at them "I'm glad Farah finally found someone, thought she was going to be a weird loner all her life" Farah let the harmful comment pass but Griffin didn't.

"Finally? We've been together for over 20 years. Rather longer than your marriage if I recall correctly" Griffin gave a pleasant smile and sipped her tea. Farah could see the mixed feeling burning under Luna's feature, she avoided the Queen's gaze by looking at her cup.

"Why did you choose to keep it a secret, then?" She snapped.

"Who said it is a secret?" She took a sip of her cup "Everyone here and in Cloud Tower knows we are together" Griffin answered fast, she knew better than to pick at Luna, but she hadn't grown in her kingdom, she wasn't afraid of her.

They stood in silence for a few minutes with faux smiles on their faces. Luna stood up and looked at them.

"It's getting late, I shall leave" both women stood up and followed her to the door. Farah made it to follow the Queen outside but was stopped by Griffin.

"Training with the specialists killed me, I'll take a shower and then go to bed" she whispered by her ear, loud enough she knew Luna could hear. "Hurry up", she kissed under her ear and pushed her to Luna. Suppressing her smile Farah gazed at Luna and both of them walked downstairs to the entrance, any hurtful comment being ignored completely.

When Farah made it back to the suite Griffin was already in bed, brushing her hair. Farah ran to her and pressed her to the bed, climbing on top of her and sitting over her hips. The purple haired chucked as Farah pecked all over her face.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" Griffin secured her arm around her waist "Thank you so much" Farah rested her head against Griffin's chest smiling.

"Did she say anything else to you?" Griffin looked at her and Farah kissed where she was laying. "Farah, speak to me" she let her hands wander on the mind fairy's back. With a huf she spoke softly. "She said she could recommend some oil for my skin, that the stress was affecting it". Griffin let go a laugh that made her sit up, Farah moved away from her chest and stared at her.

"What 's so funny?"

"You my dear have the most wonderful skin, don't listen to her" she kissed her cheeks and nose, then holding her to her chest again.


End file.
